Little Gracie
by lovedanniruah
Summary: This is the much happier version of my other story. (that I didn't publish.) Anyway, it's a Densi family fic. A little fluffy but cute. First chapter is a preview. The sequel is now up. It's called Little Gracie.
1. Chapter 1

Kensi was playing with her little daughter, Grace Joy Deeks. Now since she was on maternity leave, she stayed home with Gracie until Deeks came home. Luckily, tomorrow was Saturday and on Saturdays, the Deeks' went to the beach.

"I'm home!" yelled Deeks. Gracie greeted him with a huge grin and that made Deeks laugh. He ran in and grabbed his wife, and kissed her.

"How was work?" asked Kensi.

"Good. Boring. Same old. "

"Ok then. I was thinking of dropping on Monday. I haven't seen the guys or Nell and Eric in a while. "

"What about Hetty?"

"I saw her yesterday over coffee." Kensi walked into the kitchen. "Now, what should I make?"

"Wait, you cooking, Fern? No way."

"Well, you're nice! Why not?"

"Remember the pancake fiasco?" he said. Kensi did remember. She almost burned the house down.

"Oh fine!" she said, giving in. "But one day, while you're sleeping, I'll cut your hair." She walked over to her daughter, picked her up and said, "I think Daddy would look good in a buzz cut. Don't you think so, sweetie?"

Gracie replied with a yawn and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I guess someone's tired." said Deeks.

"Here, I'll put her to bed, you make dinner. I'm starving." She walked down the hall, into her daughter's room.

"Says the girl who keeps eating donuts and twinkies all day!" he yelled.

"Ha ha!" yelled Kensi back sarcastically.

After Gracie was in bed, Kensi and Deeks had a romantic dinner. With wine, and the spaghetti Deeks made.

"Can we do the thing that people do when they eat spaghetti?"

"What is that?" he asked.

"You know! When they accidentally grab the same noodle and then they kiss each other. "

"Fine." he said. They spent 5 minutes looking for a long strand. When they found one, it broke.

"Stupid noodles. Next time, we're making subs." said Kensi yawning. Deeks scooped up his brunette bride and carried her off to their room.

"What's the difference between noodles and spaghetti?" asked Deeks, who was a little drunk.

"I don't know." said Kensi kissing him on the cheek. "Now let's go to sleep. Grace is going to wake us up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi woke up with the sun shining on her face. She smiled and looked over at Deeks. His hair was messed up and he was hugging his pillow. Kensi gave him a kiss on the cheek and got out of bed. She went to check in on her daughter. She was sleeping as well but when Kensi walked in, she was awake.

"Dooo baa." she said softly and then rubbed her eyes.

"Aw come here, sweetie. Come here, baby bear." whispered Kensi as she picked up her daughter. Baby bear was Kensi's favorite nickname for her daughter. Her daughter's forehead felt hot. She felt it again. It wasn't to hot. Most likely a small fever.

She walked into her room. "Deeks." she said as she shook him awake. "Deeks, wake up."

"Yeah, Fern?" he said.

"Gracie might have a little fever. " As soon as Kensi said that, Deeks popped up.

"Is she ok? Is it high?"

"Oh calm down. It's only a little one. I guess we're going to have to skip the beach today." said Kensi.

"Oh that's fine." said Deeks as he picked up his daughter. "No beach is as important as my little Deeks. Now you go to the bathroom, I'll call Dr. Kim to see if she has some advice."

"You're the best, Deeks." said Kensi. She kissed him quickly before going to take a shower.

The doctor said that the fever was minor and would go away in a few days. Deeks had made breakfast while Kensi took care of Gracie. She was exhausted by noon.

"Wow, Kensi, you better take a break." Just as he said that, baby cries were heard from the nursery. "I'll get her." said Deeks before Kensi could say anything.

This reminded Kensi of the day Grace was born.

_Kensi's water had just broken and she was freaking out. "Oh, my god, oh my god. DEEKS, it's SHOWTIME! She's coming." she yelled into the phone. _

_You could hear the overlapping voices over the phone. Like, "Wait what?", "Kensi? NOW?". _

_"Deeks, just come pick me up and drive me to the hospital!" she said as she was breathing through a contraction. Deeks could hear that her voice was softer._

_"Is everything ok?" he asked. _

_"No, no. Everything's fine. Just a contraction." breathed Kensi. Luckily, Kensi's mother ran into the living room. _

_"Hey honey..." she paused mid-sentence. "Should I drive?" _

_"Yep." said Kensi. They drove and by the time they got to the hospital, Kensi felt like her stomach was going to burst. Deeks got there when Kensi was settled in bed._

_"Hey, Kens. You ready?" he asked, kissing her on the head. He put his hand on her stomach. "Hey, would you go a little easy on Mommy. She's kinda been carrying you for nine months. " And the baby, suddenly, calmed down. _

_"Oh my god. You're like a baby whisperer. It just calmed down." _

_"Cool." he said. _

_"We're going to be parents, Shaggy."_

_"Indeed we are, Fern" he said kissing her._

Kensi walked into the nursery to see Deeks giving Gracie some medicine.

"Hi, Doctor." she said.

"Shhh. I just got her to sleep." he whispered. Kensi put her arms around his neck and shoulders. "She's going to be the best little ninja ever." whispered Deeks.

"Do you want another one?" asked Kensi. Deeks jumped.

"What? Now?" he asked.

"No." laughed Kensi. Deeks grabbed her and said, " I love you more than anything Kensi."

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Gracie's fever had gone away and Kensi was holding her sleeping daughter until Deeks came in.

"Hey." whispered Kensi.

"Kens, we're going on a trip."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah. There's a cabin in Utah and we can go skiing there." said Deeks.

"What about Gracie?" asked Kensi.

"We can take her to daycare.."

"Deeks. I am not putting my daughter in a daycare that I have never been in or experienced their service."

"Alright, Kensi. Calm down. We'll figure something out. I just want Gracie to have a first family trip and for us to go somewhere. We haven't took a vacation since our honeymoon."

"Ok. I'll just put her to bed and maybe we could watch a movie." said Kensi standing up. Deeks walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek and took his sleeping daughter and kissed her too. "I'll put her to bed. You make popcorn."

Kensi sighed happily. She was so lucky to have a man like Deeks in her life.

She walked into the kitchen and put the popcorn in the microwave. She punched in a few numbers and sat down. She was bored. She loved her daughter more than anything but she missed the adrenaline rush of her job. She would most likely be on desk duty when she came back, just as she did when she was pregnant.

Deeks came back. "Hey, what do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Titanic?" asked Kensi.

"Fine, Bu-"

"Or Black Swan!" she interrupted. "Sorry, I just wanted to see that movie."

"Sure, sweetie." he said. He lied down on the sofa while Kensi got the popcorn. She lied down on the sofa as well and put her head in his lap.

They watched the movie and Kensi stood up to go to the bathroom. Her eyes began to droop. She was so tired. She hadn't slept in so long since Gracie kept crying or wanting to play with her. And when she was sleeping, Kensi had to clean or do laundry. She began to fall but luckily Deeks caught her.

"Hey, are you ok, sugarbear?" he said. Concern was written all over his face.

"I fine." yawned Kensi.

"I'll get you to bed, and you sleep. I'll ask Callen to watch her tomorrow at work or something so that you can rest. "

"Mmm. That sounds good." she said. Deeks scooped her up and put her in bed. He put the covers over his wife and kissed her. Kensi yawned and turned onto her shoulder. She was so happy to get some sleep.

Kensi was up and awake the next morning. She was so excited to back at work. She hadn't seen her team since Grace's birth. She put on a t shirt and some jeans. She went to her daughter's room and dressed her in a light pink onesie that said " Mommy's little ninja." Deeks found it at the store and he begged to buy it. She also dressed her in a little skirt. "Alright, Mommy's fashonista, let's go see your family." she said to Gracie. She rubbed her nose on her belly and Gracie laughed, which made Kensi laugh.

She turned around to see Deeks with a camera. "Well stalker much?" she joked.

'I'm offended that you say that, Kensi Marie. I was just making memories. " he said in a funny little kid voice.

"Come on, let's go Deeks. Callen and Sam are waiting."

**Hey guys! The next chapter will be up soon but don't forget to check out my stories. Like Have Hope and it's new sequel, All I want. Thx. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Deeks family pulled up into the driveway of the Mission. Gracie was playing with her little toys and was shrieking with delight in the back.

"Come on, loud lungs." said Kensi. "Let's go see your family."

"Kensi, you need help?" asked Deeks.

"No thanks, Max. I got. it."she said.

"Got ya', Fern." he said smiling.

"Shaggy." said Kensi walking in.

"Sugar bear."

"Uh, stupid." said Kensi.

"No one calls me stupid." said Deeks.

"Actually, you'd be surprised." said Callen as they walked into the bullpen.

"I see nothing has changed with guys. Same high school locker room." said Kensi sitting down and placing Gracie on her lap.

"Well, we're uncles now." said Sam reaching for Gracie.

"Now we're a complete family, Mama Bear, Baby bear." said Kensi. She paused and looked at Deeks. "And goldilocks."

"Wow, really? Still doing that?" he said.

"You told me on our wedding day that I should never change and I'm keeping that promise." said Kensi.

Sam and Callen chuckled. Gracie was bouncing on Sam's lap and laughing.

"You got a little ball of energy here." said Sam.

"Definitely. She eats anything. She loves sugar too." He turned to Kensi. "I wonder where she gets that from. " Kensi was busy stuffing her face with a donut.

"Huh?" she said with food in her mouth. When she noticed that everyone was laughing she scowled.

"Hey, if your baby kept waking you up every night and wouldn't fall asleep until 2am, a donut is your relief point. Plus Shaggy is too busy sleeping to wake up."

"Welcome back, Kens. We got a case. Ooh, and bring Gracie." said Eric. Sam carried his niece on his shoulder like a potato sack and walked up stairs. Gracie grabbed Eric's glasses and played with them. Eric took them back.

"I don't think that you're ready for glasses yet, Grace." said Eric, wiping up the saliva from his glasses. Kensi walked over to Nell, who had a bun in the oven at the moment. She was 7 months with Eric's child.

"Welcome back, Kens." said Nell. They had seen each other a few days ago when the boys were all hanging out and they got together.

"It's good to be back. I'll probably be in Ops, right?"

"Actually, Ms. Deeks, you'll be undercover." said Hetty.

"Wait what?" she said.

"You and Ms. Beale will be moms going to a parenting conference. A marine was murdered yesterday and his wife might be in danger." said Hetty. "Now, I'll meet you two in the wardrobe department."

Kensi and Nell glanced at each other and then headed off down stairs.

**Sorry it's a short chapter but I'm pretty busy. I'm going to Europe for a month and I need to work the plots for my other stories too. I'll try to squeeze in some time. **


	5. Chapter 5

Kensi put the fake pregnant stomach under her dress. Nell had to a bullet proof padding over her stomach to protect the little baby in her.

"Kensi, or should I say, Emily, you are 3 months pregnant and Nell, you are Kacey and you are 8 months." said Hetty facing her agent and analyst.

"Ok. So we're friends and we're just car pooling together to this class, right?" said Nell.

"Yes. Find Ms. Grayson and get her safely to the boatshed." said Hetty. "She's pregnant too. Really."

Kensi and Nell walked over to Kensi's SRX and hopped in. This class was in downtown LA and in a store called, Bundle of Joy.

"I can't imagine having my husband die just before we had our child together." said Nell holding her belly.

"I know. This baby's the only thing that her husband left her." said Kensi. She couldn't imagine Deeks leaving her when she was pregnant with Gracie.

"Anyway, we should act hormonal." said Kensi.

"I already AM, KENSI!" said Nell. "Sorry. Hormones."

"That's ok." said Kensi chuckling. "You should've seen me!"

"I did. First you kept crying. Then you were always calling Deeks to come get stuff for you. And then you got angry a lot." said Nell.

"Yeah. I was angry because I was always feeling like I was going to barf. And I kept having to go to the bathroom..." rattled Kensi.

"Yay, we're here!" said Nell who was getting pretty annoyed. They walked to the front desk.

"Hi, Emily Cranston and Kacey Adams. We're here for the class." said Kensi.

"Alright." said the old woman behind the desk. She was eating a sandwich and was pretty grumpy. "Down the hall."

"Thank you." said Nell and they walked down the hall.

"What a grump ass." said Nell.

"I know said Kensi.

They walked into the room. It was all women and they were all pregnant.

"Hi, and welcome to Bundle of Joy's parenting classes." said a woman with the nametag that said Candace. "You can mingle around if you want and then class will start soon."

"We should've taken these, Kens. Look how we're parenting." said Deeks over the comm.

"Speak for yourself." said Kensi under her breath. Nell grabbed some tea and brownies.

"What? I'm feeding for 3 here." said Nell. "You better grab something to stay in character." Kensi grabbed one.

"Hey, Nell." said Kensi nudging her friend. "That's Charlotte Grayson."

"You're right." said Nell. She pretended to fiddle with her necklace for Eric to get a closer look at her.

"Yeah, that's her." said Eric. "Wait guys."

"What, Eric?" said Nell.

"There's a band of vans coming this way." said Eric. " I hacked their GPS. They're coming here."

"They must want Charlotte." said Kensi. She pulled out her badge. "Federal agents! Everyone in the back room. We're not safe now." Everyone ran into the back and went near the back exit.

"Deeks, do you copy?" Kensi spoke into the comm. It was just static. "Shit." cursed Kensi.

"Ok, Nell. You stay here." said Kensi, grabbing her gun. "I'm going to get Deeks." Gunshots were heard outside. Some women whimpered.

"Kensi! Nell!" yelled Sam.

"Sam!" shouted Kensi. "We're here." The door opened and there was Sam, Callen and Deeks.

"Charlotte Grayson. You need to come with us. You're not safe here." said Sam.

"You think?!" said Charlotte. "My water nearly broke! Where's my husband?"

"Let's get everyone out first." said Callen. When everyone was out and were questioned, they went home. Deeks pulled Kensi into a tight hug.

"I'm ok,Deeks. " said Kensi. " No one was hurt." Eric suddenly burst in. "Where's Nell!?"

"I'm here, Eric." she said. "The twins are fine."

"That's good." he said. He was still kind of freaking out. He went over to talk to Deeks. Nell felt as if she peed her pants.

"Eric." she said. He was still talking. "ERIC!" she screamed.

"What?" he said suddenly all his attention on his wife.

"My water broke. Get me to a freak'n hospital!"

**Neric's kids are coming! You didn't think I'd harm them. Big shout out to violetdoodlebug! Check out her story, Gracie's Journal. She didn't copy me. She just named her after her friend's dog. We're twining with these stories. Chapter 6 coming soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

Kensi and Deeks were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Gracie was sleeping in her stroller. Kensi was actually pacing back and forth.

"Deeks, Nell isn't due for another 2 months." said Kensi.

"Oh god. I'm sure they're going to be fine." said Deeks.

"How do you know?" said Kensi. "Sorry. It's just Nell is like a sister to me and I'm worried about her."

"I know, Kensi." He pulled her into an embrace. "We're all worried about her."

"Kensi, Deeks." said Sam. "You guys should go home. Get some rest."

"I'm not leaving." said Kensi sternly. She sat down. She was Eric walking down the hall.

"Eric?" she asked. She didn't care about the desperateness in her voice.

"She's in surgery. They said that most likely the scare from today must've made her go into labor.

A few hours later...

Nell was awake and out of surgery. She noticed her husband sitting next to her.

"Eric?' she said quietly.

"Nell? You awake?' he said.

"The babies?" she gasped.

"They're ok. You want to see them? " he said. Nell nodded and he helped her into a wheelchair. He led her to the incubators. There was one girl and one boy.

"What do you want to name them?" he asked.

"The girl could be Emerson." said Nell. "And the boy can be Elmo."

"You're serious?" asked Eric.

"No. Loosen up, Eric." laughed Nell. "The boy could be Eric Jr."

"I like that." said Eric. "What about middle names?"

"Kensi and Michael." said Nell. Eric called everyone back. Hetty was there too.

"What are their names?" asked Kensi

"Emerson is the girl. Emerson Kensi Beale." said Nell. A smile appeared on Kensi's face.

"What's the boy's?" asked Sam.

"Eric Michael Beale Jr." said Eric.

"Your middle name is Michael?" asked Deeks. "Since when?"

"Since I was born." said Eric. That made everyone laugh.

"Well, many congratulations." said Hetty.

"Thanks. " said Eric. He started noticing that his wife's eyelids were drooping and he shooed everyone out.

"I love you, Eric Senior citizen." said Nell.

"I love you too.. uh" Eric tried to think of a comeback but by the time he thought of one, Nell was asleep.

"Good night, Nell Taco Bell." he said and kissed her on the cheek.

**I ended the story with some Neric. What? It's the end? Yeah. I want to focus on my other stories. And also for anyone who says that I should finish my old stories before starting new ones, that may be how you do it but not me. When you write a story, you can write it like that. **


End file.
